


candy cane crush

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [11]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Cotton Candy Fluff, Keyword: Lips, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Whipped Choi Soobin, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Soobin has a sudden candy-craving and a certain someone needs to take responsibility.





	candy cane crush

Huening’s lips, they are too shiny and it’s distracting him. Soobin suddenly gets the strongest urge to lick those lips.

This has been going for twenty minutes now. The younger boy has been munching on a piece of candy cane given by Taehyun as he scrolls over his phone, checking over their timeline and whatnot. The sugary treat leaves his lips all red and shiny, and there are tiny shards of peppermint clinging on their surface. Those lips are really inviting, all sticky, and probably sweet, just like Huening himself.

"Soobinie-hyung," The said person interrupts his musings, candy popping out from his lips, "You’ve been staring. What’s wrong?"

When he talks, Soobin can see his tongue, pink and candy-striped. His mouth is looking extremely edible at the moment.

"Hyuka," he asks suddenly from his position beside him on the floor, "Can I have some of that?"

Huening blinks at his ambiguous question. “Huh?”

“Your candy cane,” Soobin explains as he points at the shiny treat still trapped between his lips. “Can I have some?”

Huening looks surprised, but still obliges, breaking off part of the hooked end. The younger boy hands it to him and Soobin immediately pops it in his mouth, letting the sugary mint flavor to wash over his tongue. Unfortunately, instead of satiating his candy-craving, he just wants more. Soobin looks at Huening again. His lips are moving as he munches on the sweet, and the sight of them is honestly too much to bear.

Slowly, and quietly, he rises from the floor and goes to stand by his shoulder. Huening stops reading as he feels his presence and turns his head up to look at him. His mouth is slightly open, and he can see his pink tongue manipulating a bit of the candy cane.

That’s it. Soobin is a patient man, but even he has his limit.

Soobin doesn’t even blink when Huening tilts his head to the side a bit to face him, looking thoroughly confused at his sudden hovering.

Before he can do anything more, or say anything; Soobin bends down and puts his mouth on those shiny lips. He’s surprised, although pleased, that Huening doesn’t push him away. He runs his tongue along his parted lips, feeling the stickiness and tasting the sweet. When he touches upon the bit of candy left inside of his mouth, Soobin feels him stir, and moves a bit away.

With a sudden realization of what he has done, Soobin immediately pulls his face away and puts on an apologetic expression.

“Shit that was—I’m—” he stutters, face heating up so quickly he’s about to pass out. “Hyuka I’m—”

Huening looks like he’s about to say something and Soobin panics, turning around to leave in hope he can avoid further embarrassment. He even gets a few steps in before he feels a warm hand on his wrist. When Soobin turns around, he saw Huening standing while looking at him with a tiny smile.

“Hyungie,” Huening pulls him closer until there’s practically no space in between. He nuzzles his face against his chest. “Don’t leave.”

It’s plain instinct to wraps his arms around his waist, and instead of pushing him away, Huening runs his hands up his arms, fingertips dancing; raising goosebumps wherever they touch. Soobin holds his breath when Huening raises himself up on his tiptoes, unable to reach him otherwise. There is no pause as Huening closes the distance between them to lick the corner of his lips.

“Hmmm, I was right,” he says a little breathlessly. “You taste a lot better than the candy.”

Huening licks his lips again, and gives Soobin the sweetest kiss he can ever imagine.


End file.
